Blood Red Keys
by Eoduun Cheonsa
Summary: Witch AU. Soul was saved by a small child witch, who though she knew what she was doing. After It was obvious that her demand wouldn't be met. Kami decides she will do things her way. The curse is both a blessing and a nightmare by being stuck as an object Soul never ages but he is forced to watch the Life of Kami flourish and then diminish, leaving her only daughter alone...
1. Blood Red Keys

They were stuck in a glaring contest, neither of the two were letting up. Neither wanted to look away. She had been a pain in his side for 4 years now, couldn't she just give him a break and except the reality that it wasn't going to happen. He wasn't Wes! Girls didn't fine him attractive so it just wasn't going to happen and she had to deal with the facts.

She huffed, her eyes narrowing even farther "Well, where is it?" She hissed venom dripping off every word. "I told you, there is not an "it", their never will be, and besides I'm only 21, I have years before I should even have to think about that kind of shit, fuck off Kami" Soul spat right back. "Four years I have given you plenty of time! You are not taking this seriously Soul." Kami yelled He was doing nothing; he wasn't even trying she thought angrily. –If he wants to play these games I'll just take matters into my own hands. –

Soul sighed he was done fighting with the child witch, he just wanted to finish working so he could get an early sleep before he started again tomorrow. "Look Kami, It's not like girls are just lining up to fuck the town reject. And I can't force some whore to have my child so that I can give it up to you, I get that it's a life for a life kinda thing but I didn't ask for your help, you just took it upon yourself to help me then declared that I owed you my first born!" Kami's eyes softened a bit and Soul thought that maybe she was going to finally leave him alone. But boy was he wrong.

"fine then, if you won't give me a child then I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands." Kami smiled a sickly sweet smile. Fear ran through Soul leaving his blood ice cold. "Kami" Soul said cautiously as he watched the purple smoke rise from the ground, this was magic essence Soul thought. "Soul Eater Evans, you have refused to complete you half of the witch's pact, as punishment for your crimes against me you will serve me until the pact is complete, you shall wait in the darkness until you are summoned always watching and waiting until I need you. From this day forward you will Serve any with my bloodline and you will forever be held as my prisoner." Kami said her voice echoing in Souls ears as the purple smoke engulfed him.

Choking on the smoke as is surrounded Soul, he tried to look at Kami but all he could see through the smoke was her piercing Green eyes. Kami looked at the spot that the boy wont stood. A smile breaking a part her face. Slowly she crept closer to the object the boy's soul was now tethered to. She looked at her reflection in the glossy black surface as she placed a figure on the blood red eyes. SOUL EATER EVANS was written in elegant gold cursive. –It suits his soul- she thought before transferring him as well as herself to her home, she had some redecorating to do.


	2. Witch Hunter?

He watches her twirl in a new dress. Hate and anger radiate off his soul as he seethes in his dark prison. Why should she be free to find love while he is stuck in this cursed object. The sound of keys smashing together echo though out his dark prison. "oh Soul why are you so angry, I gave you 4 years to give me what I want, but you couldn't pay up. I'm sorry this is the price you have to pay. Now be a good boy and play me some nice soft music. I have company coming over." Kami sang to the boy.

Soul smirked as he started with music so soft and nice any girl would have melted. But then he twisted it into something dark and angry making Kami sigh. "If you keep playing those hunting melodies I will take your ability to play away. Be thankful that you can do anything at all." Kami huffed. 'thankful' he thought to himself. 'I would rather be dead then to be thankful to a witch who turned me into a cursed piano'

Soul watched in silence as Kami opened the door. He was surprised to see a human. Soul was under the assumption that Kami didn't have a heart for mortal being. "Hello, my beautiful butterfly, how are you this fine evening?" the young man asked kissing Kami's hand. Kami blushed and giggled "Fine, I made dinner, for us and I bought a few movies for us to watch." Kami said Soul wanted to barf "I was hoping something else would be on the menu this evening" The name said wiggling is eye brows.

Kami's face turned bright red "Oh spirit, you are such a joker" Kami laughed. Soul guessed the man wasn't lying, he was just being straight forward with the girl. Soul studied the guy. He looked older then Kami, although she was a witch and aged much slower then and normal human, so he couldn't quit tell. The man, Spirit he guessed, also had an air of confidence around him like he knew what he wanted and he knew he was going to get it. The oddest part of the man was his wild red hair.

His hair was so red that it couldn't be natural, then again Souls own hair was white. Soul took note of Spirits eyes as well. A deep blue with a tinge of green around the edges 'Kami picks such weirdos' Soul sighed as he watched the two laugh over dinner. The two made it over to the living room, the own in which Soul resided. That's when Soul noticed what had been so off about the young man. His soul, was one of the witch hunters.

Soul watched the man carefully he didn't like Kami, but he also didn't want to be stuck a piano forever either. So he was careful not to let a single note slip out into the open. "Can you play?" Spirit asked eyeing the instrument. "No, it is a soul instrument, I was young and I didn't know what I was doing, and the boy had me so mad that he would obey me, now he is stuck like that until I need him, although he is a very grumpy boy, he only ever plays dark music." Kami pouted Spirit nodded

Slowly Spirit touched the piano. "Soul, that's your name. I should have guessed you were a trapped soul, piano keys are white, yet your soul chose to have red keys, Blood red keys."


	3. Babies

Spirit came over a lot to see Kami. At first it was confusing to see a witch hunter with a well witch. But then Soul learned that spirit didn't care much for his own kind, he only care about women, and all kinds. Spirit was always looking at pictures of other girl's lust flaring in his eyes. Soul felt bad for Kami, she loved Spirit with all her heart and when she got pregnant she was ecstatic, Spirit on the other hand was not. He claimed the baby wasn't his and that Kami was cheating on him.

"oh, Soul what am I going to do I can't raise a baby on my own." Kami cried to the piano "he will come back, trust me. He was just shocked that's all." Kami jumped and spun around. A ghostly figure of Soul sat on the floor with his legs crossed "but if you really want to know what I think I think you should leave his sorry ass." Kami smiled sadly at the trapped Soul. "Love is a funny thing ye know, I love him and I know he cheats on me but I just can't leave him." Kami said "I'm sorry I pushed you so hard to have a child, honestly I don't even know what I would have done with one." Kami said Soul sighed

Soul learned long ago that Kami had little control over her emotions and thus little control over her magic. She had tried multiple times to fix Soul but she couldn't because he needed to give her a child first and to do that he couldn't be a piano, but she couldn't summon him out fully, only a ghostly shadow. A knock startled both Soul and Kami. Soul disappeared back into the piano as Kami went to open the door. Spirit stood there nervous. "I'm sorry I ran away from you Kami. I was just scared, I am so young and to be a father is a scary thing I guess. But if you are willing to try I would like to be a family with you and our baby." Spirit got down on one knee "Kami will you marry me please."

Kami cried at this. 'don't do it Kami he is going to be the end of you if you accept' Soul thought on edge. "yes, god yes." Kami sad Soul rolled his eyes as the two kissed Spirit pushing Kami into the house and on the couch. Soul slammed down on keys making Kami jump "fuck him" Spirit said not even bothering to look up. Kami waved her hand taking the sight and hearing from Soul who responded with more slamming notes.

Pissed that Kami would do such a thing in front of him and then take away his sight and hearing he played a dark melody as loud as he could but nothing changed he still stayed in the darkness. The only sound his music echoing in the darkness that held him captive. It wasn't till the next day that Kami remembered he existed giving him back his sight and hearing "Sorry" She mumbled but Soul didn't make a sound. Kami frowned at this. Sighing at the silent that fell heavy on the room.

Day's went on and Kami worried more and more. Soul still refused to make a sound. Even when she touched the keys only whispers of notes could be heard. Soul watched Spirit and Kami move in silence. He watched as they painted the nursery a light purple. He watched for months without a sound ever echoing from his blood red keys. Soon Kami's belly was ready to pop and she had taken up waddling instead of walking. She sang to the baby hoping to get Soul to play the same melody but still no sound.

It wasn't until well after the baby was born that Soul played his music again. Even then Kami was not around to hear it. Spirit had the baby for the night and could not get the child to stop screaming. Spirit had brought the baby to the living room where Soul rested "Please go to sleep Maka, mommy will be back in the morning" Spirit whined rocking the baby. "I'm so bad at this, I shouldn't have let Kami leave" Panic was evident on Spirits face. Soul huffed and tried to ignore the frantic father and the screaming child.

After what felt like hour of watching Spirit fall to put the child back to bed. Soul decided having a head ache was not worth all the trouble and started to play the softest lullaby he could think of. It wasn't long before the crying turned into whimpers and then to soft snores. "thank you" Spirit said releasing a sigh. Careful he places the baby into a swing and let the music wash over her. She blinked open an eye and looked at the piano. Soul couldn't help but smile at the brilliant green eyes. And to his surprise she smiled back before falling asleep once more. "good night Maka" He thought as he played the soft lullaby.


End file.
